(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device which has a plurality of IC (Integrated Circuit) packages mounted on a mother board and which has an improved, novel heat sink structure joined to the plurality of IC packages.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There is known a semiconductor device having a multi-package structure in which a plurality of IC packages are mounted on a single mother board. The multi-package structure has an advantage, for example, that it enables a high integration degree of the semiconductor device.